El Hilo Rojo
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: A.U. Dice la leyenda que un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o torcer, pero nunca romper. Gadge.
1. Instante

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **El Hilo Rojo**

 **Capítulo Uno**

 **Instante**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

La primera vez que su padre lo llevó a la ciudad, Gale no cabía en sí de la emoción.

Los coches yendo de un lado a otro, el metro, los autobuses, el bullicio... Todo era nuevo y deslumbrante para un niño que nunca había salido de la zona minera de Nueva Jersey y se había criado entre vetas de carbón y arces grises. Con solo ocho años, aquel viaje de solo dos horas en la vieja y desvaída camioneta del papá de su amigo Thom se había convertido en su mayor aventura hasta el momento.

La ciudad de Nueva York era muy distinta a Sewell, donde Gale vivía. Allí todo parecía demasiado grande, ruidoso y brillante. Las mujeres vestían bonitos vestidos cortos y zapatos tan altos que a Gale le costaba imaginarse a su madre caminando con ellos en el camino de grava hacia la escuela. Pero no tenían grava en Nueva York, allí todo era de un liso y limpio concreto, donde aquellas mujeres altas y flacas como una espiga hacían resonar sus zapatos como si chocaran piedras contra el suelo. Era gracioso.

Gale también miró a los hombres vestidos con ropas, a sus ojos, muy elegantes, con zapatos lustrados y corbatas a rayas que le recordaban a esas serpientes venenosas del Amazonas que había visto en la escuela. Eran hombres serios, de hombros erguidos y manos muy limpias que cargaban grandes portafolios negros, muy diferentes a su padre, cuyas manos estaban siempre manchadas de carbón, sin importar cuánto se lavara, cuyas ropas y zapatos estaban también inevitablemente gastados y manchados de tierra por las largas caminatas a las minas. Pero los hombres de Nueva York tenían también una expresión de cansancio en el rostro y los hombros caídos, aunque el cansancio en el rostro de su padre parecía más grande aún, y Gale se sintió orgulloso de tener un padre tan fuerte y trabajador, aún más que esos hombres de ropa planchada y camisas almidonadas.

No le gustaban mucho las personas de la ciudad; la mayoría eran groseros y estaban siempre apurados; los niños parecían todos engreídos, y las ancianas que paseaban con sus perros los miraban como si tuvieran sapos en la cara, que no era así, pues su madre siempre lo obligaba a lavarse muy bien el rostro antes de salir de casa. Gale no entendía a esas personas; su padre, en cambio, solo apretaba su mano y sonreía, y para su gran satisfacción le compró un enorme Hot-Dog que comieron los dos juntos.

Ése día, a pesar de todo, fue maravilloso. Su padre y él visitaron los edificios más enormes y bonitos que había visto en su vida, caminaron cerca de una hora por el Central Park, alimentaron a los patos y observaron tortugas en la laguna. Gale nunca había visto tortugas antes, y quiso dibujarlas apenas llegara a casa para mostrárselas a sus hermanos.

En la tarde, a la hora de volver a casa, tenían que caminar seis calles hasta donde el papá de Thom los esperaría en su camioneta vieja. Gale iba en los brazos de su padre, cansado por el agitado día, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía muy emocionado, no por volver a casa, sino por algo que no comprendía.

Recargando la cabeza sobre el hombro de su progenitor, somnoliento, miraba a todas las personas que se apiñaban en las esquinas para cruzar la calle. Todos iban tan concentrados en sus asuntos que nadie le prestaba atención, lo cual hacía que todo fuera bastante aburrido. Pero de pronto unos ojos se posaron en él, los más grandes y azules que Gale había visto en su vida.

Una niña lo miraba. Era bajita, tal vez más pequeña que él, tenía el cabello rubio como el hijo del panadero de su ciudad, y usaba un vestido blanco que la hacía ver como una de esas muñecas que su madre guardaba de cuando era pequeña. Gale se le quedó viendo, porque nunca había visto una niña tan bien vestida y limpia, y ella entonces, con las mejillas un poco rojas, le sonrió. Era la primer persona que le sonreía en esa ciudad, y le agradó eso. Él le sonrió también, alzando una mano para saludarla, pero entonces la luz de la señal cambió y la niña se fue con su madre hacia el otro lado, alzando una mano para saludarlo también.

Y mientras su padre se lo llevaba, Gale miraba hacia donde la niña estaba, sintiendo su rostro arder como si tuviera fiebre, pero pronto el sueño lo venció, y al despertar en su casa ya no recordaba nada más que un día divertido, y unas tortugas nadando en el parque.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola!**

 **Sé que hay muchas cosas que debo actualizar, pero esto ya lo tenía escrito y me ocupaba memoria xD**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **H.S.**


	2. Electricidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.::Capítulo Dos::.**

 **Electricidad**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Faltaba poco para que amaneciera cuando Gale al fin terminó con la última tarea del día, segundos antes de que la bocina del final de la jornada sonara al fin.

Sin prisa pero sin pausa, todos los obreros dejaron el trabajo y se deshicieron de sus equipos; algunos reían, otros bostezaban y la mayoría hacía fila para una taza de café caliente de la máquina del pasillo, pero Gale, ajeno a todos los demás, solo se limitó a recoger su mochila y abrigo de los vestidores para salir cuanto antes de allí. No había tiempo que perder si quería llegar a dormir unos minutos antes de tener que volver a salir de casa.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó su amigo Thom, soplándose las manos para mantenerlas calientes.

—Claro que sí. Te veo en la noche —se despidió, empujando la pesada puerta metálica de la salida mientras se cubría la cabeza con una abrigadora pero vieja gorra de lana, contemplando la vista un momento.

El sol aún no se animaba a salir de su escondite, y las nubes grises que cubrían el cielo sobre la ciudad, acompañadas por el despiadado frío de enero, no hacía más que empeorar la sensación de tristeza del ambiente. Sin embargo, Gale Hawthorne había vivido toda su vida en Nueva Jersey, y conocía lo austero y melancólico que el clima podía ser la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero no importaba. Había tanta belleza en esa desolación, tantos misterios sin resolver tras esos nubarrones grises que de ninguna manera podían resultarle desagradables.

Cualquier persona podía ver la belleza de un día soleado, pero muy pocos la que podía hallarse en una lacónica mañana gris.

Levantando las solapas de su gastada chaqueta negra, Gale caminó lejos de la siderúrgica, intentando no quedarse dormido mientras toda la ciudad apenas estaba despertando, y se dispuso a tomar el camino más directo a su pequeño apartamento para poder caminar con un poco menos de prisa, cruzando todo el parque en una lenta caminata para ver amanecer y despejar la mente en el proceso. Tal vez detenerse y escribir algo más en su vieja libreta. Se había endeudado hasta el cuello para pagar sus estudios universitarios, aunque lo máximo que había escrito en su vida había sido una carta de tres hojas para su madre y sus hermanos, tratando de describirles todo lo que había visto durante un breve viaje con amigos a California.

Vaya escritor iba a resultar ser escribiendo solo cartas donde contaba lo mucho que le habían gustado los tacos y la comida china.

Sin una idea, sin dinero para llegar a fin de mes y con más deudas de las que podía solventar, necesitaba escribir al menos un best-seller para pagar todos sus préstamos y por lo menos tener una vida decente. Aunque, best-seller o no, estaba acostumbrado a vivir casi sin ningún lujo.

 _El mundo es un lugar muy grande cuando se lo ve desde abajo, desde el fondo de la pobreza; mucho más grande cuando no se ha renunciado a conquistarlo_ , solía decirle su padre antes de morir, y esas palabras, con sólo trece años, habían calado en lo más profundo de su ser.

Tal y como su familia siempre lo había deseado, Gale fue el primer Hawthorne en recibir una educación e ir a la universidad, aunque no había sido fácil. Desde la preparatoria trabajaba todas las noches en la fábrica para así evitar las minas de Sewell, su pueblo natal; a las cinco marcaba su tarjeta y llegaba a casa a tiempo a despertar a sus hermanos para la escuela; luego dormía hasta las doce. Al mediodía, tres veces a la semana trabajaba como mesero en un restaurante hasta las tres, luego asistía a clases hasta las siete para finalmente trabajar un turno de diez horas en una compañía siderúrgica, fabricando perfiles y demás artículos metálicos. Apenas tenía tiempo para sí mismo y aun así, luego de una larga jornada, siempre se tomaba un tiempo para escribir y tratar de no pensar cuánto dinero podrían gastar esa semana, o qué gastos debía eliminar para poder subsistir al menos un mes más.

El dinero nunca había sobrado en su casa, por lo que no le espantada tener que estudiar y mantener dos trabajos durante el día que lo dejaban molido por las noches y sin ganas de más. Por eso, el único momento que encontraba para trabajar en su libro eran esas veinte calles de la fábrica a su hogar, las cuales siempre hacía a pie para pensar, y al mismo tiempo ahorrarse el dinero del autobús.

Escribir no era difícil, el problema real era encontrar la inspiración para hacerlo; solo necesitaba una idea, una musa, o lo que fuera que lo sacara de ese bloqueo que no dejaba fluir su imaginación. Necesitaba escribir algo importante, algo masivo, propio y maravilloso. Sin embargo, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando nunca nada maravilloso había pasado en su vida? Además, la mañana fría y gris no invitaba demasiado a la creatividad, y a una calle de la fábrica, rendido ante el clima helado y la posibilidad de una nevada (o peor aún, una lluvia helada), se detuvo, resignado a gastar algunas monedas en el tan necesario transporte.

Gale esperó el autobús en la acera, concentrándose en calentarse las manos con su aliento mientras una vez más se levantaba las solapas de la vieja cazadora de cuero para protegerse el cuello. Cerca de allí, al otro lado del parque que separaba la fábrica del vecindario, los edificios empezaban a despertar con el día, que aún no dejaba ver los primeros y débiles indicios del sol naciente. La calle aún estaba desierta, con excepción de unos cuantos hombres que también estaban desperdigados por la acera en busca del regreso a casa. El invierno en Jersey se volvía cada vez más frío desolador, y, por un segundo, a Gale le pareció hallar algo de belleza en esa curiosa melancolía.

Rendido ante la perspectiva de una nueva idea, se recargó sobre una helada pared y sacó una pluma, golpeándola contra las hojas vacías de su libreta y haciendo algunas notas de a ratos, distraído. Un autobús de la línea Este se detuvo y todos los obreros que le hacían compañía subieron mientras, calentándose las manos otra vez, Gale, que vivía al norte, pedía internamente que pronto apareciera el suyo. Pero no lo hizo, y la melancolía y el frío de pronto ya no le transmitieron la suficiente inspiración, así que volvió a alzar la vista hacia la calle, perdiéndola en las oscuras esquinas o en algún despistado transeúnte, sólo pensando en la vida, en lo retrasado que estaba para llegar a casa y dormir, y en lo tarde que de seguro llegaría al trabajo al mediodía. Así que se decidió a volver a optar por la caminata, y había empezado a alejarse cuando de pronto hubo un cambio en el ambiente; más humedad, mayor presión, o lo que fuera, pero no hubo más advertencia que esa, como si nada fuera a suceder. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, la lluvia apareció.

Una maldición ahogada escapó de sus labios al tiempo que tomaba su mochila y su cuaderno para cubrirse y corría en busca de refugio, lanzando otra maldición mientras intentaba desesperadamente cubrirse de las heladas gotas que caían como pequeñas dagas sobre su rostro con las manos, cruzándose de calle para resguardarse bajo el techo de otro parador de autobuses.

La lluvia de invierno era muy diferente a la lluvia de verano; la lluvia de verano refrescaba, la de invierno, en cambio, quemaba. Y no era una perspectiva muy agradable pescar una neumonía cuando los exámenes finales estaban tan cerca, así que no dudó ni un segundo en quedarse a salvo bajo el parador, sin importarle llegar tarde ya.

Desde su lugar seguro Gale miró alrededor; la poca gente que aún salía de la fábrica corría buscando donde protegerse del hielo vuelto agua; algunos subían a sus coches, otros más afortunados que él a un taxi, y algunos regresaban dentro, pero nadie había decidido hacerle compañía.

Se sacudió algunas gotas del cabello y lanzó un suspiro, estirando el cuello para buscar su autobús al final de la calle, ansioso por encontrar un lugar más seco. Y de repente lo sintió. Fue como si una brisa cálida se hubiera levantado aún en medio del agua nieve, como si el sol al fin se hubiera asomado a pesar de que todo seguía oscuro. Casi sin querer queriendo movió la cabeza hacia donde sintió ese aire cálido, y de pronto la vio, corriendo con pasitos cortos y elegantes, casi medidos, tratando de cubrirse la cabeza con las manos. Era pequeña y delgada, clara como el día, brillante como un diamante ante sus ojos acostumbrados al carbón; y al pararse a escasos metros de distancia llamó aún más su atención; era una chica joven, con una larga y rizada cabellera rubia cayendo sobre sus hombros envueltos en un coqueto e impecable abrigo blanco de botones dorados que a su vez envolvía también lo que parecía ser un vestido de lana, igualmente blanco o tal vez color marfil, así como sus zapatos de tacón y sus medias. Aún a la distancia, su porte era tan refinado que sin duda no pertenecía a ése lugar, ni a esa parte de la ciudad donde predominaban las fábricas y los barrios industriales. Ella estaba paralizada a unos pasos de él, mojada de piezas a cabeza, y Gale intuyó, por sus movimientos ansiosos y errantes, que de seguro estaba perdida y sobrecogida por la inesperada lluvia. Y, aunque al principio no le había interesado la idea de ayudar a una niña rica y perdida, al verla temblar y abrazándose a sí misma, no pudo evitar acercarse a ella.

—Ten, usa mi bufanda —le ofreció la prenda que había sido tejida por su madre años atrás, apretando los dientes cuando ella se sobresaltó, negándose a registrar su presencia como si le tuviera miedo o despertara de una larga ensoñación; pero tras observar la cálida y seca bufanda de reojo se giró para mirarlo, con sus enormes y brillantes ojos azules, sobrecogiéndolo.

Gale nunca había visto unos ojos tan claros y profundos.

—Gracias. Pero estoy bien. Sólo es lluvia —respondió con sequedad tras otros segundos de duda, dando un paso al costado para frotarse los hombros ella misma. Gale la miró también, frunciendo el ceño.

—Oye, no voy a hacerte nada —gruñó al percibir su renuencia. Estaba acostumbrado en cierta forma al desprecio de la gente con dinero, y sus sucias ropas de trabajo no debían ayudar mucho a darle un aspecto medianamente decente, pero no por eso dejaría que nadie se sintiera superior a él.

La chica volvió a mirarlo, abriendo los ojos con intriga y un poco de vergüenza.

—Lo siento... Yo no...—vaciló, contemplándolo fijamente —No quise ser grosera.

Gale enfrentó su mirada un momento, sintiéndose inexplicablemente ansioso de pronto; jamás había visto ojos más grandes, azules y expresivos. Era casi como si a través de ellos pudieran ver su alma, y hizo que su estómago se contrajera.

—Está bien —se encogió de hombros, tendiéndole la prenda nuevamente. Y la chica, sonrojada, tomó su bufanda y se secó el rostro con ella, Gale dedujo que para no ofenderlo nuevamente, ya fuera por respeto o temor, y eso le hizo gracia.

—Gracias —dijo, regalándole una pequeña y tímida sonrisa para volver la vista al frente, como si esperara algo, o a alguien. Entonces Gale se permitió observar mejor sus facciones, sintiendo un curioso calor subir por sus mejillas y el corazón latiendo con más fuerza al notar que era, por mucho, la muchacha más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

—¿Estás perdida? —tuvo que hablar un poco más fuerte debido al eco sordo de la lluvia golpeando sobre el pavimento. Y ella lo miró de soslayo, apretando la bufanda roja entre sus pálidas y pequeñas manos.

—Más o menos...—suspiró, hablando con renuencia; no obstante, Gale percibió que algo en su rostro debió decirle que era de confianza, porque casi de inmediato pareció relajarse y empezó a hablar con un poco más de soltura —Creo que tomé una salida equivocada; mi coche se averió a unas calles, dejé mis llaves adentro y tuve que buscar dónde protegerme de la lluvia mientras vienen a buscarme... Supongo que esta no es la mejor hora para extraviarse —suspiró, alcanzándole su prenda de regreso tras secarse unas cuantas gotas del cabello —Gracias...

Gale tomó la bufanda y sus dedos rozaron los de ella, haciéndole sentir como una extraña electricidad recorría su cuerpo, electrizando cada célula de él.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, y volvió a sonreír, y para Gale tenía la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo.

—Gale.

—Madge. Mucho gusto.

Se dieron la mano, y esa electricidad volvió a recorrerlos, así que ambos se separaron súbitamente, sin atreverse a mirarse luego.

—Creo que la lluvia arruinó tu abrigo —señaló Gale, sin saber qué más decir a causa del extraño momento que acababan de experimentar.

Madge parpadeó y bajó la vista, sacudiéndose las solapas del mismo.

—Sí… Realmente no esperaba que lloviera cuando salí hace unas horas.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír con su comentario.

—Tampoco yo. Salí de casa ayer en la mañana, así que mucho menos estaba preparado. Y acabo de salir del trabajo, así que... Tú no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? —Ella negó con un gracioso movimiento de rizos rubios deformados por el agua —¿De dónde eres?

—Nueva York. Al otro lado del puente ―le sonrió. Gale parpadeó con sorpresa.

―Vaya. Estás lejos de casa... ¿Estudias allí?

―No. Voy a entrar a Cambridge en primavera —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros —Estoy... Estaba de visita. A mi familia —hizo una pausa y volvió a mirar hacia la calle, parándose en puntas de pie, extendiendo los brazos como si fuera a lanzarse a volar en cualquier momento, causándole algo de gracia —¿Y a qué te dedicas?

—Trabajo en una fábrica — contestó, sin darle demasiada importancia —Pero soy... Bueno, la idea al entrar a la universidad era la de ser escritor.

—¿Vas a la universidad?

—Sí, a la Estatal de Camden. Estudio Literatura.

—¿De verdad? Eso es interesante —los ojos de Madge se iluminaron con su comentario ―¿Y ya has escrito algo?

―Oh, sí. Cientos y cientos de solicitudes para préstamos estudiantiles ―bromeó, haciendo reír a Madge también —¿Y tú?

—Oh, bueno. Yo no soy muy buena escribiendo.

Gale rió brevemente.

—¿Qué estudias en Cambridge? —se atrevió a preguntar, y ella se sonrojó.

—Música.

—Eso también suena interesante.

—No, en realidad no lo es.

—¿Por qué?

Madge suspiró, jugando con las puntas de sus cabellos mojados mientras sus labios tiritaban. Y Gale tuvo que reprimir el deseo de abrazarla para darle calor. Se sentía como algo natural el querer hacerlo, pero se recordó a sí mismo que eran dos extraños.

—Es una larga historia…

—Pues al parecer la lluvia no cesará pronto.

Madge volvió a sonreír.

—¿De verdad quieres oírlo?

—No tengo pensado salir de aquí hasta que el aguacero pase. ¿Y ves aquel autobús? Era el mío. Y acabo de perderlo.

Ella parpadeó y le dedicó otra sonrisa. Había entre ambos una extraña complicidad; una confianza extraña e inmediata que Gale no podía entender ni explicar. Y Madge pareció sentir lo mismo.

—Bueno. Mis padres pagan mis estudios, y ellos decidieron que esto era lo mejor para mí.

― ¿No te gusta la música?

―Sí, pero, la cosa es que no sé si es a lo que quiero dedicarme. Creo que es lo único que hasta ahora he hecho bien. Y mis padres lo creen también, así que no me dieron muchas opciones a la hora de elegir...—murmuró, y Gale la escuchó con atención, pero no pudo evitar sentirse molesto.

—Vaya. Tu vida sí que parece ser trágica.

—¿Perdón?

—Mira, lo siento, pero desde que tengo memoria he querido ir a la universidad y convertirme en escritor, a pesar de que en mi familia nunca ha sobrado el dinero, pero jamás me he visto haciendo nada más. Con mucho esfuerzo conseguí entrar, y aun así trabajaba más horas de las que estoy en clase para ayudar a mi madre viuda, y aún hoy trabajo hasta partirme la espalda para pagar todos mis préstamos universitarios; duermo apenas cuatro horas cada noche, pero eso no me hizo renunciar a mi sueño. Y si no luchamos por lo que queremos, entonces… ¿qué hacemos en éste mundo?

La hermosa joven lo miró profundamente, y por un instante Gale notó molestia en su rostro, pero sus ceño se suavizó casi de inmediato.

—Lamento haber dicho todo eso —expresó en un suspiro —Para ti debe ser una completa tontería, y sé que no debería quejarme, pero es...es demasiado complicado. Y no es que no luche por mis sueños. Es solo que...no los tengo.

—Todos tenemos un sueño.

—Pues yo no. O al menos no sé cuál es —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros mientras él seguía escuchándola atentamente, quedándose callado unos instantes.

—Lo siento. Supongo que me excedí —admitió él también, después de unos segundos —Pero es que... No lo sé, estoy intentando escribir esta novela, y aún no sé ni siquiera de qué va a tratar...

—¿Es tu novela lo que traes en esa libreta? —preguntó, señalando sus manos con los ojos brillantes.

El joven Hawthorne miró sus dedos y bufó, olvidándose de todo su enojo.

—Son ideas que saltan a mi mente, siempre tomo nota para unirlas en casa. Claro, cuando tengo alguna. Es difícil inspirarme cuando estoy en la ciudad. Creo que prefiero estar en el bosque o junto al mar.

—¿Puedo? —la chica empezó a hojear la libreta, torciendo los labios —Oh... No debiste usarla para cubrirte de la lluvia… La tinta se corrió por todas las hojas.

—No te preocupes, tampoco es como si pudieran haber existido mucho en esas hojas —soltó Gale sin pensar, avergonzándose al instante de la facilidad con que las palabras fluian de sus labios.

Era extraño e inusual el sentimiento que esa desconocida le transmitía con sólo su presencia, y se sentía estúpido, pero al mismo tiempo más fuerte y tenaz que nunca. Hablaron de todo y de nada casi hasta que el día despuntaba por completo bajo los grises nubarrones de lluvia; Gale le habló de cosas que no le había dicho ni a su mejor amiga, de su familia, sus hermanos, la muerte de su padre... Madge le dijo que era hija única; le habló de su amorosa pero disfuncional familia, de su vida en la universidad y sus lugares favoritos en Inglaterra que esperaba que él algún día conociera. Entonces un largo silencio se formó entre ambos, aclimatado por el sonido de fondo de la lluvia cayendo sobre los charcos en el concreto. Madge y él se miraron a los ojos, diciéndose miles de cosas sin necesidad de palabras. Eso sólo le había pasado una vez a Gale, pero jamás con una completa extraña. Nunca se había sentido tan a gusto y seguro con alguien que acababa de conocer apenas minutos atrás, pero tampoco con alguien a quien conociera de toda la vida

Entonces, sin dejar de mirar esos profundos pozos azules, bajó la cabeza y sin pensarlo posó sus labios fríos y curtidos sobre los suaves y cálidos de Madge, separándose tan súbitamente como se había acercado.

—Lo lamento…no debí...—empezó a balbucear, preparándose mentalmente para alguna clase de reproche. En lugar de eso, Madge se mostró encantada, pero al mismo tiempo perturbada y confundida. Se alejó dos pasos como si quisiera correr lejos, pero la lluvia impedía que abandonara aquel reducido refugio.

Y en ese momento, sin saber porqué, Gale comenzó a sentirse culpable de su malestar.

—De verdad lo siento, no suelo hacer esto. No quiero que pienses que voy por ahí besando a cada chica que conozco, pero...—intentó excusarse, pero no supo qué más decir de todo aquello que ciertamente no comprendía.

Y Madge oyó cada palabra, abriendo los ojos muy grandes, mojándose los labios con mucho cuidado antes de volver a hablar:

—Yo… Creo que m...—balbuceó por unos segundos, y cuando al fin pareció encontrar las palabras que quería, de repente, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, y, aunque no parecía tener deseos de contestar la llamada, cambió de opinión al ver la pantalla —Disculpa. ¿Diga? Oh, hola…sí, me sorprendió la lluvia y…lo lamento, lo sé. ¡Lo sé! No volveré a hacerlo, ¿sí? ¿Dónde dices? —una bocina se oyó cerca y los dos levantaron la cabeza— Sí, ya te veo...—cortó la comunicación y el coche negro encendió y apagó sus luces, dando a entender que estaba esperando el cambio del semáforo. Madge suspiró —Ya llegaron por mí.

—¿Te vas?

—Sí. Lo lamento —murmuró, esbozando una mueca triste.

Gale, afligido por la inminente partida, se inclinó hacia ella para volver a intentar besarla, pero Madge lo detuvo esa vez, colocando dos dedos entre sus labios y mirando hacia todos lados como si temiera ser vista con él.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Por favor, no vuelvas a besarme.

—¿Por qué no?

Ella lo miró. El tono de Gale había sonado más dolido que enfadado, y eso pareció conmoverla. Entonces, mordiéndose el labio inferior, bajó la vista hacia sus zapatos de diseñador y tembló ligeramente.

—Porque... si te beso ahora, siento que será el fin de la vida como la conocemos, y... No sé si estoy lista para eso —musitó, atravesándolo una vez más con sus ojos imposiblemente azules y profundos.

—Pues no me gusta mucho mi vida actualmente —refutó él, acercándose un poco más pero ella lo detuvo.

—Por favor...

Gale se alejó de mala gana, sin estar de acuerdo pero respetando sus deseos.

—¿Volveré a verte, Madge?

Ella miró. Sus ojos se habían apagado como velas en el viento de repente.

—Yo…—dudó, pero en sus ojos claramente podía verse las ansias por decir que sí cuando el coche negro se estacionó junto a ellos en la acera, abriendo la puerta del copiloto para ella— Fue un verdadero placer haberte conocido, Gale —le extendió la mano, fría e impersonal, y se dio la vuelta; no obstante, antes de entrar en el auto pidió un segundo al conductor y volvió a girarse hacia él, tomó una pluma que colgaba de su bolsillo y anotó un teléfono en su libreta —No sé adónde nos lleve esto, pero... Podrías...emm... Llamarme alguna vez ¿sí?

Gale miró, obnubilado, el número en su libreta, y, reprimiendo una sonrisa, volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

—Lo prometo.

Ella le sonrió, y dándole un beso en la mejilla se despidió, entrando al auto que en seguida se puso en marcha, alejándola de su vista en medio de la torrencial lluvia.

Aun así Gale sonrió para sus adentros, pensando que a pesar de todo había sido un gran día.

Ya sin importarle la lluvia que se había convertido en fría agua nieve, caminó a casa, casi flotando entre nubes. Llegó a pequeño apartamento y se deshizo de su empapado abrigo. Siguiendo sus instintos buscó su teléfono celular antes de despertar a sus hermanos y después tomó la libreta para marcar el número que aquella hermosa chica había anotado, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el teléfono anotado entre sus hojas se había borrado junto con todo lo demás.

Por eso, al día siguiente, y al día después del día siguiente volvió a pararse en el mismo parador para encontrarla, esperar a que el destino los volviera a hacer coincidir, pero no fue así.

Y ése momento, ése breve instante que habían pasado juntos, esa extraña electricidad que aún recorría su cuerpo fue lo único que le quedó de ella.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _N_** _del_ ** _A:_**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Agradezco mucho sus reviews. Para un autor no hay nada mejor que el apoyo de sus lectores.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Nos leeremos pronto!**

 **H.S.**


	3. Desconocida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de THG no me pertenecen.**

.

* * *

 **oOo**

 **.::Capítulo Tres::.**

 **Desconocida**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Gale observó fijamente a las personas que bajaban del autobús, concentrándose en sus rostros hasta que todos terminaron de dispersarse, volviendo a dejarlo solo.

Al levantar la vista hacia el cielo, los nubarrones grises sobre la ciudad le transmitieron una inevitable sensación de nostalgia, y sus pensamientos lo llevaron de nuevo a ese mismo lugar, esa fría mañana de noviembre, con la lluvia helada mojando las calles, y la hermosa Madge frente a él. Si cerraba los ojos, Gale aún podía escuchar el dulce sonido de su voz, y escuchar el agitado latido de su corazón. Pero su mente regresó a la realidad al sentir la presencia de alguien más, sintiendo una leve pizca de esperanza cuando, al abrir los ojos, notó una larga cabellera rubia a su lado; sin embargo, esa esperanza se esfumó al encontrar el rostro de su portadora, que le sonrió con simpatía, estrechando sus ojos castaños.

No, no era ella.

Gale suspiró y se hundió un poco más en su asiento, apretando la pluma entre sus dedos.

Desde hacía meses se sentaba todos los días en ése mismo lugar, esperando pacientemente y buscando en cada persona que veía pasar aquellos ojos azules que veía cada noche al cerrar los ojos.

Los buscó por mucho tiempo, incluso en Nueva York, pero Madge jamás apareció. Incluso quería ir a Inglaterra, sabía que ella estudiaba en Cambridge, pero no tenía dinero suficiente, y solo faltaban algunas semanas para que se graduase.

Y entonces la primavera llegó entonces, y después el verano, y cuando menos se lo esperaba era invierno nuevamente, y aún no había logrado sobreponerse a ese instante, ese minuto, ése segundo que había compartido con ella, los cuales habían marcado su vida para siempre.

Entonces Gale empezó a escribir. Escribió noches enteras, días y semanas para no perder ningún detalle de aquel día, que cada vez parecía más un sueño lejano que la realidad. Y un día, cuando menos se lo esperaba, su obra maestra, su sueño más grande, estaba terminada, y estaba dedicada a ella. Fue su forma desesperada de volver a Madge real una vez más, de decirle lo mucho que aquel instante había significado en su vida, y que aún seguía pensando en ella.

Quería creer que ese libro les ayudaría a volver a coincidir, porque sabía que esa joven era su destino, su futuro.

Cinco años habían pasado, y aún no la había olvidado

oOo

— ¿Estás listo?

—Supongo.

—Esto no es juego, Gale. Debes ser agradable con esas personas para que sigan dándote su dinero, ¿entiendes, querido? —explicó la mujer, y Gale frunció el ceño, rodando los ojos.

—No necesito hacer eso. Mi libro ya es el más vendido del año, ¿no? ¿Qué más dá lo que toda esa gente piense?

Effie bufó con disimulo y le acomodó las solapas de la chaqueta y la corbata, procurando apretar bien el nudo contra su cuello, con una brillante pero forzada sonrisa.

—Sonreír a la gente que te exaspera es increíblemente fácil, querido, así como yo te estoy sonriendo a ti, aunque me estés volviendo loca.

—Eres buena —Gale rió de la nada, alejándose un paso y aflojando la corbata para poder respirar —Por un segundo hasta creí que te agradaba...

—Lo sé. Ahora vete —su representante ahogó una mueca y Gale fue a sentarse a su lugar, preparándose para soltar risa tras risa mientras firmaba descenas de ejemplares, recibiendo cumplidos, contestando algunas dudas o haciendo algunos comentarios personales y recibiendo también algún que otro halago, y alguna que otra invitación a una cita por parte de varias lectoras más atrevidas que el resto.

La pregunta más frecuente (además de que si estaba casado o tenía novia) era si la joven de cabellos color oro y ojos como el cielo, protagonista de su libro, realmente existía, y si la dedicatoria del libro había sido para ella, y Gale Hawthorne sabía que así era, sin embargo, cada vez que alguien le preguntaba al respecto solo contestaba con alguna evasiva y llamaba al siguiente en la fila.

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde aquella noche en que su corazón había dejado de pertenecerle al posar sus ojos en los de Madge Udersee, y cinco años desde que ella se había ido para siempre, llevándose todos aquellos sentimientos consigo.

La había buscado hasta el cansancio; con las primeras regalías de su libro había viajado a Cambridge para encontrarla, pero ni siquiera así había dado con ella.

Era casi como si nunca hubiera existido.

Con el éxito de su novela había esperado que Madge la leyera y supiera que hablaba de ella, que seguía amándola, pero al parecer no lo había hecho, y con el tiempo Gale incluso había comenzado a creer firmemente que ella jamás había existido.

Soltó un profundo suspiro y firmó el ejemplar número 200 con la mano a punto de caérsele. Llamó a Effie con una seña y le ordenó detener todo eso por tercera vez, pero ella se negó a escucharlo.

—Solo unos cuantos ejemplares más y podrás irte a casa. Está en tu contrato —dijo, poniendo más libros frente a él.

Gale gruñó por lo bajo y masajeó su mano casi con desesperación.

Las personas siguieron pasando, y su nivel de fastidio aumentaba con cada nuevo nombre que debía escribir.

Finalmente dejó de mirar a sus admiradores y se concentró en hacer las preguntas debidas de forma automática.

Cuando volvieron a ponerle un libro abierto en la mesa suspiró y sacó su pluma con resignación.

—Hola— le dijo la mujer, mas Gale ni siquiera la miró.

—Hola. Gracias por venir. ¿A nombre de quién...? —preguntó, indiferente, y ella rió.

—Madge —dijo, y Gale levantó la vista tan rápido que fue dolorosa.

Y su corazón se detuvo mientras la pluma rodaba de sus dedos y sus ojos subían automáticamente hacia el rostro de aquella hermosa mujer que tenía en frente. Y todo fue como el primer día, su pulso se elevó hasta el cielo y el aire lo abandonó por completo, mientras sus labios se abrían por la sorpresa, y su garganta se secaba.

—¿Madge? —logró balbucear, olvidándose de todos los lectores que tenía en frente. Y en ese instante no supo cómo reaccionar; quiso sonreír, gritar, abrazarla, besarla, poder moverse siquiera, pero al hacer el primer movimiento tiró un vaso de agua sobre libro, al querer solucionarlo arrojó los folletos de la presentación al suelo, y al querer recogerlos tiró las plumas que descansaban junto a su mano.

—¡Gale! —Effie dejó de observar su tableta y rompió el momento con su voz chillona. Gale la miró con reproche, y de inmediato regresó la vista hacia Madge, temiendo que ella ya hubiera desaparecido. Pero seguía allí, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Era real. Ella en verdad estaba allí.

—¡Madge! —exclamó, sin poder sonreír debido a la paralizante sorpresa de tenerla frente a frente una vez más, y después solo pudo mirarla fijamente. Había cambiado un poco esos años. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo y ligeramente más oscuro de como lo recordaba, pero sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos, claros y brillantes, hermosos y atrayentes. Y quiso abrazarla, y besarla una vez más, con tantas ganas que dolía, pero de alguna forma logró quedarse en su lugar un solo mirarla, como si el resto del mundo hubiera desaparecido.

—¿No vas a firmar mi libro? —Madge rió, trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad.

Gale parpadeó y de pronto recordó cómo volver a respirar, esbozando una sonrisa que escondía el torbellino de emociones que se había apoderado de su mente.

—Claro, sí —esbozó una mueca y después se agachó para recuperar su pluma, firmando el libro sin prestarle demasiada atención. Y solo después cayó en cuenta de la realidad —¡¿Lo leíste?! —preguntó, sintiendo una extraña vergüenza de pronto, la cual se incrementó cuando Madge asintió.

—Me resultó muy familiar —declaró, risueña —Dos jóvenes que se conocen bajo una lluvia torrencial y se enamoran a primera vista, a pesar de las diferencias sociales; pero ella desaparece sin dejar rastro... Es muy romántico —le dijo, y Gale sintió su corazón a toda prisa al ver aquel mismo brillo en esos ojos que parecían espejos de su alma— Aunque no llegué al final —sonrió ella —¿Podrías decirme cómo sigue la historia, Gale?

Él tragó grueso. Había esperado ese momento por tantos años, imaginado miles de escenarios posibles y cientas de palabras que expresaban todo lo que la había extrañado a pesar de que prácticamente eran desconocidos, pero ahora no podía recordar ni siquiera cómo hablar.

—É-Él vuelve a encontrarla años después, de nuevo por casualidad... —musitó, ahogándose con sus propias palabras.

—¿Y qué pasa? ―quiso saber Madge, y Gale alzó la vista, devolviéndole la mirada con la misma intensidad.

—Ella le dice que besarla sería el fin de la vida como la conoce —murmuró. Madge parpadeó y sus ojos adquirieron ese mismo brillo una vez más mientras sus manos estrujaban el libro entre sus dedos, delante de su cuerpo. Parecía tener los mismos deseos reprimidos que él de lanzarse a sus brazos, pero, por alguna razón que Gale no lograba explicarse, intentaba ocultarlo.

—Suena...—comenzó, visiblemente nerviosa —Me suena conocido— dijo al fin, sonriendo con nerviosismo mientras volvía a dejar el ejemplar frente a él— Tu dedicatoria fue muy linda, así que cuando escuché que estabas aquí decidí pasar a verte... Fue una casualidad que éste en Nueva York, pero me alegra que así fuera —confesó, y Gale le sonrió, sintiendo una ridícula alegría invadirlo al oírle decir eso.

—Creo que el destino se empeña en juntarnos —aseguró, extendiendo una mano casi sin darse cuenta hasta estar más cerca de la de ella para acariciarla, y cuando lo hizo aquella electricidad volvió a recorrerle la espina, igual que aquella vez, cinco años atrás, pero esa vez ninguno se apartó —He pensado en ti. Mucho —admitió Gale, sintiendo su corazón tan acelerado como la primera vez, mientras Madge abría los ojos con sorpresa, atenta a cada palabra —Escribí este libro porque sabía que lo leerías...Y creerás que es una locura, pero desde aquel día yo creo que te...

—Gale — lo interrumpió de pronto, con la voz estremecida, mientras movía su mano y la apartaba de la suya, sorprendiéndolo.

Había esperado tanto para volver a verla, y se sentía tan feliz y completo solo con poder estar cerca de ella, que simplemente no podía entender su comportamiento.

Pero Gale no permitiría que volviera a escapar de su vida.

—¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó, intentando volver a tomar su brazo, pero Madge se apartó nuevamente, bajó la vista y separó los labios, pero otra voz contestó por ella:

—Cariño, ¿ya firmaron tu libro?

Madge volteó de inmediato, y Gale llevó su mirada hacia el mismo lado, notando por primera vez al hombre alto y de cabello cobrizo que estaba detrás de ella, cargando en sus brazos a un niño dormido, cuya cabeza rubia estaba recargada en su hombro. Luego miró a Madge y, estupefacto, la vio sonreírle al hombre.

—Ya voy, Finnick. Espérame en el auto ―pidió, y el hombre asintió, dándole un rápido beso en los labios antes de despedirse de Gale con un firme movimiento de cabeza, saliendo con el niño aún dormido en brazos.

—Te casaste —susurró Gale, demasiado turbado como para decir más.

Y Madge se sorbió la nariz con elegancia, sonriendo otra vez.

—Sí, hace cuatro años. Yo... Estaba comprometida cuando te conocí ―admitió. Gale la miró a los ojos, y luego clavó la vista distraídamente en los dedos pequeños y delicados de Madge, los cuales acariciaban la tela de su vestido blanco con suavidad, y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al posar la vista en su abdomen por primera vez y encontrarlo sobresaliendo de su cuerpo, y casi al mismo tiempo reparó en el diminuto pero elegante anillo de oro que brillaba en su mano izquierda.

Y sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba por segunda vez en ese instante.

—¿Dónde...? —balbuceó, sin saber qué decir o qué pensar; dolía pensar en que la había perdido sin que alguna vez pudiera ser suya, pero necesitaba saberlo todo sobre ella, por más ridículo que sonara —Te busqué en Nueva York, y en Inglaterra. Te busqué por cinco largos años cada noche en aquella esquina donde nos vimos por primera vez, y tú...ya te habías casado... ―pensó en voz alta, y Madge, todavía sin atreverse a volver a alzar la vista, jugó con su alianza, sonriendo con nostalgia.

—Éramos dos desconocidos, Gale ―murmuró, mirándolo brevemente ―Yo no...Estaba comprometida desde hacía un año, y luego Finnick fue designado embajador inglés en Rusia, y yo me fui con él... No creí que... No creí que ese momento que compartimos se volvería tan...real para ti.

 _《Para ti》_

Aquella palabras resonaron en la mente de Gale una y otra vez, rompiendo lo que quedaba de su deshecho corazón. Solo dos palabras con un significado que destruía todo lo que por años había creído, aferrándose a una historia con una desconocida que ni siquiera había tenido un comienzo, y que a ella ni siquiera le había importado, lo estaba demostrando ahora, con sus propias palabras.

Gale entonces la miró, y, con todo el valor que fue capaz de reunir, intentó esbozar una mueca de desinterés.

—No importa. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo... ―se encogió de hombros, empujando el libro otra vez hacia ella mientras llamaba al siguiente de la fila, intentando escapar lo antes posible de esa situación y sus sentimientos rechazados ―Por cierto, tienes una hermosa familia ―dijo, sonriendo de la misma forma en que Effie le sonreía antes de girarse hacia otra de sus lectoras y fingir que centraba toda su atención en ella, pero aun así viendo de reojo cómo Madge salía de la librería, reuniéndose con su esposo e hijo. La perfecta postal de una familia feliz.

Y así, en ese preciso instante, como todos esos sentimientos despertaron al volver a verla, volvieron a ser sepultados en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Para ya jamás volver a salir. O al menos Gale quería asegurarse de eso.

oOo

Las pisadas y las risas inundaron el ambiente, llamando la atención de Gale, que levantó la vista de su libreta, viendo a todas las personas desaparecer lentamente de su rango de visión.

Era increíble lo mucho que ese lugar había cambiado con los años; las fábricas cerradas, los flamantes apartamentos sin estrenar, los árboles en la acera, todo era nuevo y brillante. Incluso el parador era nuevo, pero para Gale todo seguía siendo como aquella mañana en que Madge y él habían coincidido por accidente. Y odiaba eso.

Suspirando, dejó de escribir y se llevó una mano al rostro. Ni siquiera sabía porqué seguía yendo a aquel lugar, sentandose a esperar por algo que nunca iba a pasar.

Sus amigos insistían en que debía seguir con su vida y mirar hacia adelante, pero no podía hacerlo. El sentimiento que Madge y él habían compartido en solo un momento, el haber estado junto a ella aunque solo hubiese sido por un instante, había bastado para que lo persiguiera toda la vida, aún cuando para ella no hubiese significado lo mismo.

No importaba qué o cómo, jamás podría quitarla de su mente.

Rendido, Gale suspiró por enésima vez y se hizo hacia atrás sobre su asiento, cerrando los ojos con cansancio. Era irónico, pero por una revista había terminado de enterarse de que Madge estaba casada con un joven e importante político inglés, al parecer muy popular en su país. Habían vivido los últimos cuatro años en el exterior y solo habían pasado por Norteamérica por asuntos oficiales o algo así. En realidad no había terminado de leer la nota, no pudo hacerlo.

Ella era feliz; tenía un buen esposo, una hermosa casa y, según había leído, acababa de dar a luz a su segundo hijo. Madge había seguido con su vida a pesar de aquel momento, ¿por qué no podía hacer lo mismo? ¿Por qué era tan difícil para él superarlo?

 _《Porque te enamoraste de ella. De una desconocida》_

Su voz interna lo traicionó repitiendo lo que tantas veces se había negado a aceptar; Gale entonces bufó, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, desesperado.

—¿Gale? —sobresaltado, Gale se enderezó de inmediato, abrió los ojos y su corazón se detuvo al distinguir una larga melena rubia frente a él, acompañada de unos grandes y brillantes ojos azules; sin embargo, al mirar el rostro de la chica que le había hablado con detenimiento notó que no eran sus mismas facciones, sino otras, muy hermosas pero también muy diferentes.

Ella no era Madge.

—¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó, curioso. La chica le sonrió y se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Su sonrisa era suave y cálida, y a Gale le recordó a la sonrisa de Madge.

—¿No me recuerdas? —rió un poco más alto, y él negó con la cabeza —Claro, si la última vez que me viste aún usaba frenillos y todavía tenía acné. Rory solía llamarme cara de fresa...

—¿Primrose? —exclamó, como si solo entonces pudiera darse cuenta de la hermosura de esa chica que tenía al lado —¡¿Eres la pequeña Prim, la hermana de Katniss?!

—Esa soy yo.

—Vaya... Estás... Diferente. Creciste —vaciló, embobado. Había conocido a Primrose Everdeen desde que era una escuálida chiquilla de seis años con frenillos, y no había cambiado mucho la última vez que la había visto, cuando tenía unos trece. Sin embargo, ahora se presentaba ante él como toda una hermosa mujer; alta, con un cuerpo perfecto y un rostro que parecía ser el de una estrella de cine.

Prim volvió a reír y desvió la vista.

—Sí; creo que eso pasa con los años, Gale Hawthorne. Acabo de cumplir 19 —rió un poco más alto; Gale se maravilló con su risa —¿Esperas el autobús?

—¿Yo? No. Estoy...—de pronto pensar en Madge se le hizo vergonzoso —Sólo estoy descansando —movió la cabeza, tratando de pensar en otra cosa —¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó, sonriendo también —Supe que Katniss te envió a estudiar a Europa con el dinero que les había dejado tu abuelo...

Prim parpadeó y esbozó otra sonrisa.

—Oh, sí. Estuve en Francia por cinco años; terminé la preparatoria y me inscribí en la Escuela de Medicina de París...

—Vaya. Tu hermana siempre dijo que tenías talento para eso. Debe estar orgullosa, igual que tu madre.

—Lo están, aunque querían que me quedara en París. Pero decidí pedir mi pase para estar más cerca de ellas.

—Ah... ¿Y cómo va tu trabajo? —preguntó lo primero que se le ocurrió. Por Katniss, una de las pocas veces que habían hablado después que se mudara, había sabido que trabajaba como modelo en sus ratos libres para ganar su propio dinero, y, aunque nunca había visto alguno de sus trabajos, ahora que la tenía enfrente no le resultaba difícil imaginársela frente a una cámara.

—Muy bien, a decir verdad. Quieren que desfile en la Semana de la Moda en Milán, pero tengo exámenes, y Katniss me matará si repruebo— Prim le sonrió, y con esa sonrisa Gale volvió a sentir aquel pequeño y extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. No con la intensidad con la que había sentido con Madge, pero le hizo sentir, aunque solo fuera un momento, que podría seguir mirando solo hacia el futuro.

Los dos guardaron silencio por un buen rato, solo mirándose sin emitir sonido, como si no pudieran hacer otra cosa o el tiempo se hubiera congelado en torno a ellos.

—Sí que es extraño —murmuró la chica, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó él, también sin moverse un ápice.

Prim rió una vez más y sus mejillas adquirieron un suave y encantador todo carmín.

—Solo salí a comprar unas galletas —dijo ella, señalando sus pantalones de yoga y camiseta holgada —Nunca pensé que me encontraría contigo así, en este lugar... Mucho menos que me mirarías como a una completa desconocida.

—Lo siento...

—Está bien. Yo también quiero olvidarme de la vieja Prim —ella rió una vez más, y Gale la acompañó. Nunca había sido su intención olvidarse de ella; verla incluso lo llenaba de buenos recuerdos de su infancia. Recuerdos agradables que, por un momento, hicieron que olvidara todo lo demás —Bueno... Fue bueno volver a verte —Prim levantó una mano y empezó a despedirse —A mi hermana le gustará saber que...

—¿Quieres...? —la interrumpió él, sin dejar de mirar aquellos profundos zafiros de su mirada, carraspeando —¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? Digo, como eres la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amiga, y...

—Me encantaría —Gale no supo si era su propio nerviosismo el que le estaba jugando una mala pasada, o si en en verdad Prim estaba tan nerviosa como él.

De cualquier forma, Gale solo sonrió y se levantó, extendiéndole una mano.

Y después de ese día ya no volvió a sentarse en aquella parada.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que actualicé éste fic, lo cual es extraño, porque son solo cinco capítulos, de los cuales ya estaba bastante avanzado, sin contar que me gusta mucho esta historia xD**

 **En fin, intentaré terminarlo tan pronto como pueda y así poder completarlo de una vez.**

 **Lamento la demora. Gracias a quienes siguen leyéndome del otro lado.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **H.S.**


End file.
